


Your Little Present 🎁

by TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya/pseuds/TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya
Summary: After months of being locked in the mirror Iris tries to get into the swing of things again and tries to piece back together her life. Barry tries to be an understanding husband and lets her despite his hormones that are on the rise more than ever now, however what he doesn’t know is that Iris is going through the same thing .When Iris shows up at Barry’s lab in nothing but a trench coat and lingerie all while all of CCPD is down stairs including Joe West. What happens when they get carried away and forget all about CCPD. And drift off into their own world???
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dirty Santa - The 12 Days Of Christmas Smut





	Your Little Present 🎁

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS hope you enjoy the story and had and awesome Christmas much love Leah and I worked really hard in this so I hope you enjoy  
> -net🌚☺️

The time is 10:40 pm and Iris is pacing around her living room trying to get a hold of her husband Barry. He was supposed to be home by now but he’s wasn’t , and ever since Iris got out the mirror she’s been jumpy and scared that somethings going to happen. Iris gives up on calling Barry and instead calls her Dad, on the 4th ring he picks up and says” Hey Baby Girl everything alright?” Iris feels like a ton of weights have been lifted off her since her Dads ok that means Barry’s also ok.”Yea Dad sorry for calling so late I couldn’t get a hold of Barry and decided to call you...is he ok?” “Yes he’s fine he although has to work overtime now since this new metas shown up and we need him to help with fingerprint testing.” “Iris let’s out an content sigh of relief. “Thanks Dad but why didn’t he pick up?” Theres a long pause of silence before either of them talk. Iris goes to ask her Dad why did he get quite but is greeted with her husbands voice instead “Hey babe sorry I didn’t call you or pick up the phone I got so rapped up in work and in trying to finish so I could get home to you. My phone seemed like a distraction so I powered it off, again I’m sorry baby I’ll try to come home as soon as I can.” With that Iris feels bad for assuming the worst and decides that she should make it up to him. “It’s fine babe I was just worried about you that’s all.” Iris hears her Dad say “ I gotta get back to work to so.” “Right sorry “ Barry and Iris say in unison after a moment of silence they both let out a chuckle. Iris is the first to speak “ Well I won’t hold you babe I’ll let you both get back to work I love you.” “Love you more babe talk to you as soon as I can.” “Love you baby girl have a good night and be safe.” After that the line goes dead. With a strut of determination Iris walks back to her room gets her shower stuff together and pulls out what she knows will become Barry’s favorite lingerie piece after tonight. Iris had bought it a month after she came out the mirror but with the new metas destroying the city and Barry being the Flash having to go stop them, she never got to show it to him...that is until tonight. With that Iris goes to take her a nice hot shower and comes out to lotion up and put on the lingerie piece then a long Black drenched coat that covers her body up. Iris gets in the car and drives off to CCPD and is there within 32 minutes.

Iris walked through the doors of CCPD with confidence as she discreetly walked up the stairs to Barry’s lab and shut the doors behind her half way as she walked closer behind him and watched Barry from a far. Barry hears someone come in but assumes it Captain Singh so he says “I’m almost done with testing these fingerprint samples.” Iris closes the door fully, walks towards him and says “ Nice try but I’m Mrs.WestAllen...Mr.Allen.” She says with a smirk and a wink. With hearing Iris voice he turns his entire body around to face her as he takes her in. He starts at her long lose curly black shiny hair , then looks down at her beautiful brown eyes down to her plump red lips but before Barry can continue to take in his beautifully hot wife she says “I know Santa’s been working hard up here so I thought I’d bring you a present.” Iris says with a mischievous grin on her face as she steps closer to Barry and stops as she continues to give him that mischievous look. Before Barry can say anything Iris takes off her trench coat and gives him a sexy wink as she strides towards him and places one hands on his clothed dick that is half hard and places her other hand on her right boob then takes her hand off her right boob and replaces it with his own hand,as her new free hand moves towards Barrys belt buckle. Then Iris stands up on her tippy toes and pulls him closer to her for a heated kiss. Naturally Barry’s hands goes to her ass and when Barry does that Iris let’s out a moan that makes his dick quiver in his pants.  
Then Barry abruptly stops her and try’s to stop himself as well, however Iris is not having any of that so she puts her mouth on his and then plunges her tongue down his throat and moans into the kiss. Barry gets lost in the kiss for 3 minutes and then leans back and tells her “ Iris you know how bad I want you but what if someone comes up here and sees?” With that Iris grins and answers simply by saying “let them” Barry’s eyes widen in surprise and his pupils dilate. Barry looks his wife in the eyes to see if she’s playing around or serious, which she is and Iris can see Barry’s hesitation so she leans up and gives him a gentle reassuring kiss and says “Baby we don’t have to do this here but...I miss you so much and I need you I’ll under-“before she can finish Barry’s lips are in hers as his hands move down to pick her up by the ass and put her on the table as he begins to undress the little “clothes” she has on. Iris finishes undressing Barry since she didn’t have much to take off. Barry’s hand dips between Iris thiccc thighs and he can feel how wet she is and let’s out a grunt then adds “Dammit Iris your already so wet for Daddy.” Iris moans as Barry inserts two fingers into her already soaking wet pussy, going in and out in and out in a fast pace. And begins to talk dirty to her while he fingers the shit out off her tight core.”  
“ Who’s pussy is this ?who’s got you so wet baby?who’s dick,fingers, and tongue are you gonna cum on tonight?” The whole time Barry is talking dirty Iris is trying so hard not to scream out Barry’s name. Barry however is in his “hero in the sheets but freak in the sheets” mode meaning there’s no stopping him now. Barry takes his fingers out of Iris pussy and sucks them then walks away in which Iris response is “Babyyy I need you” Barry walks back over with his hands behind his back and Iris is still pouting because he stopped. Barry like Iris hormones have been extreme, but his are worst because he is not only a man but also a speedster so he was also in deep needing of releasing some sexual tension. Barry let’s out a devilish grin and takes his hands from behind his back, and with that Iris stops pouting and instantly gets excited. As Barry takes out Iris hand and places one handcuff over it and cuffs the other to the desk Iris begins to get handsy and starts touching on Barry, smoothing her free hand up and down his biceps and broad shoulders, down his arms then his long muscular legs then his large, thick hard dick as she licks her lips when she finally starts to stroke it and Barry let’s out a groan. By the time Barry gets back into his correct state of mind Iris is looking up at him waiting for him to cuff her other hand, when Barry is done and Iris is completely cuffed up to the desk he bends down and gets on his knees and spreads her thighs wide and places his head in between her thighs and looks at her with that devilish smirk that lets her know she’s about to be on bed rest. Barry starts off with asking Iris this question though “ how was your day Mamas?” Iris looks confused and turned on at the same time ,confused because why would he asked that at THIS very moment,turned on because he called her Mamas. Iris simply replies “ It wa-“ but before she could finish Barry gave her clit one long stroke with his tongue all while looking up at her as she let out a moan she hopes no one outside heard. Barry continues to sloppily eat Iris out enjoying the taste of her on his tongue, the moans she would try and hold back, the way her back arched at each lick and suck, but most importantly the way her face screwed up in pleasure. 

In Barry’s own opinion other than their wedding day that was the most beautiful he’d ever seen her with her nose scrunched up eyebrows knitted together, sweat dripping from her temples mouth opened because she just couldn’t keep quite, fist balled up in his hair as she shouted his name as he watched her become undone and came on him. Barry now had a look of determination, Barry knows his wife’s body better than he knows his own so he knew what would send her into overdrive, as Barry looked at her and pulled her chin down so she could look him in the eyes he made his tongue vibrate as he watched her thighs start to shake and her try not to scream his name as she came on his tongue. Moments after Iris strong orgasm she needed a minute to calm down and get her legs to stop shaking Barry helped by rubbing her back and giving her gentle kisses all over her neck and face.Iris was still in recovery from her strong orgasm when Barry flipped her over so she could be in her stomach and arch her back so he could get behind her. Barry rubbed his dick on her wet pussy lips and pushed in only the tip in to tease her, but before he could finish teasing Iris she backed up to take in his dick but because of how big it is she only took in half when she did that they both shuddered at the sensation but since Barry wanted to play with Iris she had something for him. Iris pushed up so Barry’s dick would slide out, as it did Barry tried to push it back in but Iris kept moving so that it wouldn’t go in knowing that even if he said that she wouldn’t get any of him tonight if she didn’t stop he was lying because she knows he can’t resist her. Barry caught on to what she was doing and gave her and evil grin and smacked her ass as he watched her yelp/moan so he did it again and again until he had her fully distracted till he penetrated her and started moving in and out of her in a fast pacs as he continues to slap her ass that he loved so much not just because he was an ass man but because of how when he hit her from the back it would make a slapping noise and the fullness and roundness of it drive Barry crazy the caramel color of it and how it got bright red when he’d smack it he also loved to play with her glorious ass cheeks and squeeze it and pick her up by her ass. As 

Barry continued to hit Iris from the back while smacking her ass Iris moans only got louder and louder their moans and groans were muffled by the sound of Barry’s lower stomach hitting Iris ass cheeks as he fucked her and the wet noises of both their sexs hitting and coming together as one. Barry’s dick soon began to leak pre-cum Barry knew both he and Iris were close so to drive her and himself over the edge he started to speed up his thrust as he pounded into her and clapped her cheeks he also decided to vibrate his dick in which Iris pulled an Ariana Grande and started high pitch screaming as Barry felt her walls tighten and then he felt her start to spasm around his dick she moaned a extremely loud” FUCK DADDY”as she came and in the middle of Iris orgasm Barry came and and emptied his vicious sprays of cum into Iris hot and warm pussy filling her up with his cum. Barry lost control as he came grunting loudly and moaning Iris name in her ear. 

After Barry and Iris took a couple minutes to catch their breath on the floor Barry got to thinking about how they’d grow old together and have beautiful talented children together how he loved the woman in front of him with every fiber in his being. Barry also got to thinking about what has happened in this last year.  
As Barry kissed Iris face and told her how much he loved her and beautiful she was, he loved his wife with everything in him and would do anything for her when he found out how Iris was missing and was living with a fake he felt like a complete failure as a best friend, husband,soulmate and lover. Barry took all the blame and felt that he was not good enough for Iris,when Iris got out Barry might not of know what to say to her or how to say it but he knew that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her and making sure he never made the same mistake and being more careful on what he says and does along with the different missions,stake outs,and stories she does, it’s not that Barry doesn’t trust her it’s just he doesn’t want to lose her again and doesn’t want anyone coming after her. 

If Barry lost Iris it’s safe to say everyone around him would lose him, Iris WestAllen is his Best Friend, Soulmate,Inspiration,Home, and last but not least his Lightning Rod.Just the thought of something bad happening to Iris made Barry’s blood boil, Iris must have been able to tell that something was off with him so she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. This is one of the other reasons why Barry loves Iris her heart is so full and she’s forgiving,loving,ambitious,intelligent,brave and so much more. Barry decides he doesn’t want to think about all the bad things that can happen, right now he wants to spend time with his amazing wife and show her just how much he missed her.Barry sat up and took Iris out of the handcuffs and told her to close her eyes. Barry got a sturdy chair and told Iris to kneel in it, for he had a surprise for her. Iris did as she was told and waited on Barry’s next move. Iris began to think what was he doing and what the hold up was when he pushed his hard thick long dick inside her in one smooth push Iris was still wet from their previous act and even more so because Barry worshipped her body and told her how much he loved her. Iris always got strangely turned on when Barry praised her and told her how much he loves her.Iris began to moan and grip the chair harder as Barry fucked her from behind as she tried to keep from falling Barry was fucking her so good,somehow like Barry always knows exactly what’s in her mind so he grips her waist tighter and gives her a kiss on her neck as a reminder that he’s there and would never let anything bad happen to her, that he loves her with all of his heart and that he will always be there for her, as a lover as her best friend as her caregiver as her light the same way she is all of those things for him. Barry picked up his pace and began to slap her ass as he thrusted his hips into her, listening to her ass slap her his lower stomach as he keeps one hand on her waist and takes the other one to play with her tits. Iris nipples were stone hard under his touch as he played with them and rubbed them, Barry loved the feeling of her the scent of her the taste of her and right now Barry wanted to taste her so he sped them over to his lab table and placed her on it as he continued to fuck her but this time he was able to suck her nipples and Barry would make sure that neither of them felt left out. As Barry reached up and grabbed her left tit and took the right one into his mouth and sucks on her nipple as if it were a lollipop as his other hand massages her left tit. 

Barry rotated between her to breast all while still fucking the shit out of her pussy then after he was done abusing her now sore nipples he took his hand and played with her clit then once again saying dirty words to her like “Your gonna take this dick all night” “Damn mammas your so tight” You feel that? That’s me stretching you out and going deep inside of you like no other man has” “Damn baby you own my heart and yo pussy owns my dick” You wanna cum? Cum for Daddy Mammas”. Barry was so lost in her he didn’t even notice that he was leaking pre-cum already Iris felt so good she was so tight and warm and the way her pussy was gripping his dick was enough to send him over the edge. Barry knew that once again he and Iris were so close Barry began to suck on her sweet spot behind her ear as he went faster and rubbed her clit more vigorously as he felt Iris walls tighten as she came hard around his dick and her hands played in his damp hair and scratched his back leaving marks because she just couldn’t control herself as her orgasm ripped through her and shorty after her orgasm had calmed down Barry began to cum and shout as he did however suddenly there was loud banging on the door as it was being opened and that’s when the doors opened and we were faced with a difficult situation  
as Barry thought to himself “At least i finished those fingerprint scans.” As some of CCPD finest and most trained officers turned their head and speed walked always along with the others who had walked in on a private WestAllen moment some of the more important officers that they personally knew included: Joe,Patty, and Captain Singh. And when they were alone again they looked at each other knowingly and burst out laughing as they prepared themselves for what was to come.


End file.
